Ten Years
by sugarhigh92
Summary: "Lets focus on the unattainable." -Marc Johns What he dreamed but never truly believed could happen, happened. One-shot.


**A/N: Guys please read and review. I'll be so grateful.**

...

Ten years. His obsession has gone on for ten years. It started when she was a bushy haired first year at Hogwarts and it went on through their years at the school, through the war and even through the three years of post-war re-establishment.

Ten years and he saw her transform from a little girl with thick, frizzy mud colored hair into the Goddess that she is today.

Ten years and he lost alot. His family, his beliefs, his status, his dignity but one thing that had been a constant was his obsession for her. He lusted over her.

No matter how hard he tried, his mind always ran back to dark, dirty, forbidden thoughts about a certain bushy-haired know-it-all. It was as if she was seared into his skin, burned into him like the dark mark, a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. She was the ultimate formidden fruit. The only thing that he couldn't have. Couldn't even dream of having. Not even for a minute.

Oh but how he dreamed, of those bee-stung rosy red lips, honey colored soft eyes with melted chocolate tone around the irises and that smile. Her heart warming smile. The one that was never bestowed upon him. The one that was reserved only for her loved ones. Oh God how he envied them all, because the only expressions that she ever gave him was a grimace, as if she has swallowed a vomit flavoured Berty Botts bean, or an indifferent look like he was of no importance to her. The grimace he could handle but the look of indifference was the one that got to him everytime. And lately whenever he came across her at the Ministry, that was the only look that he received.

His hatred, his obsession, his LOVE for that one woman was beyond understanding now. He thought about her in every waking hour of his life. Even his sleep didnt help him evade her because even his nightmares consisted of her and her alone. He was passion incarnate when it came to her.

Ten years and the world has moved on but he was still there, still absorbed in her beauty, her uniqueness. He was still in awe of her.

He needed her. It was crucial for his sanity, his life. But there was no way around to it. He was a Malfoy and she was the mudblood, he was a killer and she was everything life, he was feared and she was revered, she was the war-herione, the saviour of the world, the best friend of Harry Potter. She was as out of his reach as anything could ever be, to a Malfoy.

Ten years and then it all changed, when he least expected it. He was drinking firewhiskey in his spacious living room which was decorated in a very high end vintage furniture. The color theme was silver and green with a hint of black here and there. Typical slytherin. One who loves the house colours and doesn't lose an opportunity to display the fact. He was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, drowning his sorrows and unfulfilled desires in booze like he did ever night, when Tabby, one of his many house elves, popped in front of him and after a deep bow, so low that his nose was touching the carpet beneath his feet, told him that he had a visitor. After a deep sigh and a dark look, he asked who was the visitor at this late hour and the elf informed in a scared tone, "Its a Miss Granger at the door, Master. She says its..."

Tabby couldn't complete the sentence because Draco Malfoy was on his feet in the next moment and had him by his neck. "What did you just say? ", he snarled. He looked so menacing in that instant that the house elf was squeaking with a scared expression on his face.

Malfoy growled and shook the elf by his shoulders and shouted again, "Who is at the door elf. Tell me right now or I swear I'll throw that mat at you. "

The elf was shaking now but with the fear of getting freed, he managed a low, "A Miss Granger. Hermione Granger is at the door Master. Tabby is so sorry, Sir. Tabby inform the Miss that you are otherwise occupied. "

"No. Let her in. Get her here straighaway."

When the elf left, Malfoy started pacing the living room at an impatient pace, running his hands through his messy blond hair, with a deep frown. He couldnt understand. He was confused to why she was here. The one girl that he never thought would ever enter the Malfoy Manor after that frightful night three years ago, with his aunt torturing the life out of her.

He growled under his breath, "Oh why the fuck is she here?", whispered under his breath.

Hearing her coming, he panicked and hid himself behind the statue of Abraxas Malfoy, next to the fireplace. Cursing under his breath for being such a coward, he flicked his wand and the candles dimmed in the living room casting a gloomy glow all around the room.

And then she entered and took his breath away. He only had one word to describe how she looked at that moment. Perfection.

She was wearing a grey sleeveless silk shirt exposing the light golden smooth skin of her arms, tucked in a black pencil skirt which barely touched her knees. Knees and below, her long beautiful legs were exposed to his heated gaze.

He was devouring her with his eyes. She was petite, with curves on all the right places, just the way he remebered her. But then his silver eyes fell on her face and they darkened to a stormy gray. He always thought she was pretty but now, in the warm glow of the room she look breathtakingly beautiful. Her red pouty lips, her chocolate caramel eyes, her small pretty nose, her shiny skin and above all that, her silky honey brown untamed hair, made all the blood from his body run downwards making him seriously uncomfortable. Using the fact that she hadn't seen him as he was hiding behind the fireplace, he looked at her longingly.

She nervously walked towards the fire and instead of sitting on the sofa, waited for him standing. Her gaze fell on the flickering flames and she frowned and bit down on her botton lip.

Sighing quietly, he came back to his senses she is only here out of pure desperation, otherwise she wouldn't be here, he decided to end his pain as soon as possible and left his hiding place and walked towards the pretty brunette.

Hearing him, she looked up and her eyes widened as she registered him with a shock. Malfoy thought he saw something spark in her eyes but it vanished before he could recognize what it meant, thinking it was probably hatred he ignored it and gave her his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"So, hell froze over?", he said huskily.

Oh the genius, forever ready, Hermione Granger didnt disappoint him and whispered, "Damn close."

Squaring her shoulders she said more loudly, in a no bullshit manner, "I need a favour Malfoy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't crucial."

He couldnt have her, she was here because she had no other choice so he might as well play accordingly. He gave her a superior look and drawled, "What is it that you so desperately need, Granger."

"Charity.", she blurted.

"Aah. I didn't know your condition was that dire.", he quipped.

Entwining her dainty hands in front of her, she spat angrily, "Oh I dont need it for myself Malfoy. Its for the hospital. St. Mungos really needs it. The war victims need it."

She sighed and continued in a softer tone, "I know you dont have a heart so I am counting on the fact that I came here asking you for money and out of the perverse satisfaction that my pain of being here would bring to you, you would be helpful."

His eyes grew bigger. She thinks he doesnt have a heart. Oh the audacity of that little minx really hurt. He was angry now. Storm blaring in his eyes, he gave her a disgusted look and said silkily, "Beg me."

Flushing, eyes flaring, she fisted her hands and snarled, "You Filthy Basard, you loathsome git, I would never beg you for anything."

She gave him a sad look, swiftly turned around and briskly started walking away.

He cursed himself and all his ancestors under his breath. And spoke in a cold tone, "Fine I'll do it."

She stopped but didnt turn around. And gave him a slight nod.

Anger flared inside him once again, burning his heart and soul. She couldnt even turn around and look him in the eye. How could she hate him so much. Granted that he was a first-class bastard but still, she wasn't a first-class bitch. She was sweet and compassionate to everyone. Everyone but him.

Hurt and pissed, he snarled, "You got what you came here for, now get the fuck out Granger before I change my mind."

She jumped and started to walk away. But after a couple of steps, she turned around, her head lowered and eyes downcast. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head up and looked at him.

What he saw shocked him to the core. Her eyes were shining with tears. She kept looking at him, tears brimming in her eyes. And that hurtful look pierced his heart. He had hurt her again.

After the war he didnt like himself much beacuse of the uncountable wrongs that he had done but after looking at the tearful girl in front of him, he knew what true hatred meant. He felt such extreme loathing for himself that deep down he accepted that he, the rich, confident, sexy, I get what I want, Malfoy truly didn't deserve that sweet girl.

Pulling his hair sharply, he walked towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her. Not even a foot of space between them and looked down at her. He started angrily, "Granger I... "

She jumped and stepped away from him and gave him an angry yet hurtful look and cried, "No Malfoy. Please enough. I have tried to make you like me. I have tried everything I could think of. I dont even retort to your spiteful comments anymore and I even stopped glaring at you."

Shocked to his toes, he started to say something but she rose her hand and stopped him. Wiping her eyes, she whispered, "Ten years and you still hate me. I dont know why you hate me so much. It hurts, but I have accepted it. I won't bother you again. Ever."

He didnt know what was going on. Was this for real?She really doesnt hate him but actually cares about him enough to be hurt by his hate. It took him a total of five minutes to process everything and then he looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Shocked look in his eyes.

She was just standing there, crying, tears dripping from her eyes, looking as vulnerable as a child and he grimaced, "Aww Fuck." And took her in his arms and sealed her lips with his.

His kiss was not gentle or sweet. It was savage and bruising. He was trying to devour her whole. She stiffened and stayed still for a few instances, out of shock, and then slowly, shakily brought her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. By the time they stopped kissing, they were equally out of breath with swollen bruised lips.

Pure unadulterated lust shining in his eyes. "I have wanted to do that for ten years. And now that I have tasted what its like. I am not letting you go Hermione.", he spoke, still out of breath.

"What?" Bewilderment obvious on her face.

Deciding, it was time to throw his cards on the table. He ran his hands throw his hair, took a deep breath and said in a no doubt, determined voice, "All my actions in the last ten years were out of desperation Hermione. I thought if I couldn't have you, I might as well play the part of a Malfoy well. Also I wanted to make you feel some of the pain that I felt."

"Don't you get it, you bring the strongest emotions out of me. First my hatred, then the obsession and then my love for you are unparalleled. I want you. No, I need you."

She was speechless, looking at him mutely so squaring his shoulders, firming his stance he continued, "I've suffered ten years. I'll make you mine whether you like it or not."

Her mouth was hanging open. Tears long dried on her cheecks now. With a lost look on her face, she kept staring in his steely gray eyes. After patiently waiting for a few minutes, he whispered, "Now would be a good time to say something, love."

She jumped at the endearment and breathed, "Oh I'll like it." and threw herself in his waiting arms.

...

 **A/N: Don't forget to R &R 3**


End file.
